


Wanted

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Quickies, Self-Doubt, Smut, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky often feels needed, but no one makes him feel wanted quite the way Clint does.  He tries to show Clint how much he wants him too.square:Mostly Clothed Sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Wanted

Bucky never had a problem with feeling needed. People always needed him to do things. They needed him to track down the bad guy. They needed him to provide backup. They needed him to sit up high with his sniper rifle and cover them. Sometimes he wished they’d stop needing him and he could take a breath and figure out what he needed. Being needed was dirty and gritty and full of pain and responsibility. When you were needed you could either go or you could feel guilty about not going. Being needed was a job.

What Bucky didn’t get very often was a feeling of being wanted. Logic told him that that feeling of being a burden and unwanted was more about him than about what was real. It was hard to let yourself feel wanted when you couldn’t understand why anyone would want you. When being trapped alone in your own head was too much to deal with, it was hard to figure out why anyone else would want to be around you either.

So despite the fact that his friends would make the effort to make him feel wanted, or maybe even because of it, he struggled to feel anything but a burden to them.

That is except Clint. Clint had no reason to pretend the way he told himself Steve, Sam, and Nat did. There was no history between him. Nor could his own self-loathing tell him that Clint was there just because Steve was, the way it did with Sam. Clint just hung around like a bad smell, simply because he was into Bucky.

To begin with, Bucky found it a little annoying. Clint was a complete idiot at times and it was frustrating. But that frustration turned into laughter and then into something else. Bucky began to recognize that feeling of being wanted. Of someone enjoying him being there so much that they didn’t want that time to end.

It wasn’t just the fact he was always around. For starters, Clint’s hands were always on him. He had the rough calloused hands hand of an archer and he couldn’t keep them to himself. Even if they were just running up the back of Bucky’s neck and into his hair, making his scalp prickle and his eyes roll back even as Clint teased him about not washing his hair.

He was always nudging him to talk. Most people seemed okay with Bucky never saying a word. Clint would let him be quiet. He filled the void of sound with his own voice if he had to. But he asked questions. So many of them. Even if it was just his opinion on what was the best pizza topping. If Bucky didn’t answer, Clint would answer for him until Bucky couldn’t take it anymore and he had to say something. And Clint would chuckle and kiss him and nuzzle into his cheek whenever it happened. Like Bucky had given him a small gift.

When the sex had happened - and it had taken a long fucking time to get there - Clint made him feel wanted in ways that he only had vague memories of. It was like Bucky was some kind of drug and Clint was addicted to him. There were times, like now, where he was such a desperate want that Clint didn’t even want to wait to get naked.

“Clint,” Bucky said, laughter bubbling up from inside him. He’d honestly give Clint whatever he wanted just for that. He didn’t laugh these days. Or at least it was so rare you could call it never. But Clint could draw it out from him. Whether it be though stupid jokes, general clumsiness, or the frenzied and uncoordinated way he tried to get into Bucky’s pants. “Calm down, would ya?”

“Can’t,” Clint protested as he finally got Bucky’s pants open enough to slip a calloused hand inside. “Look at you. Like I could control myself a single second around you.”

Bucky chuckled and ran his hands into Clint’s hair, tugging on it lightly. “Tell me what it is you want here, Clint.”

Clint looked up at him, and Bucky could see all the possibilities run through his mind as the blue in his eyes blew out in lust. All the potential options of sucking and fucking, top and bottom. Face to face and looking into each other’s eyes or bent over and fucked. Maybe even just rutting against each other until they both made a complete mess.

“I want… I want you to fuck me.” Clint said, lunging forward again to kiss Bucky and scrambling to open his pants.

He tugged Clint’s head back to look up at him again. “Missing a piece of information, sweetheart.”

Clint swallowed thickly. “Against the wall. Show me how much you want me.”

Bucky groaned softly and looked up into Clint’s eyes. They almost pleaded with him to get that same feeling that Bucky always felt from Clint.

Bucky pushed Clint up against the wall and kissed him possessively. It was all hunger and desire. His tongue pushed into the other man’s mouth and they swirled together.

Clint submitted to him completely, grabbing hold of Bucky’s belt and just holding on as Bucky took the lead. Bucky spun Clint around and pushed his pants down just enough to expose his ass. Clint groaned and pushed back against him, grinding his ass against Bucky’s rapidly hardening cock.

He slid his hand into Clint’s pocket fishing out the lube that the archer had begun to carry around with him all the time now. ‘Just in case’.

He pulled out his cock and slicked it with the cool gel. “I want you so fuckin’ bad, Clint,” he growled against Clint’s ear.

Clint moaned again, pushing back against him, trying to get more. Bucky lined his cock up and with a quick snap of his hips, he thrust into the blond’s ass. Clint gasped and moaned out pressing his palms against the wall to brace himself. Bucky put his hand on one of Clint’s, linking metal with flesh. His free arm he used to press into Clint’s back, holding him against the wall as he fucked him.

“Do you know how much I love being around you, Clint?” Bucky whispered against the shell of Clint’s ear. “You know how you affect me? How badly I want you?”

Clint mewled in response. It wasn’t even words, but Clint understood him perfectly. He wanted to feel wanted too.

Bucky kissed his neck and wrapped an arm around him, jerking his cock. Clint moaned and his hands scrabbled at the wall. “Fuck… Fuck, Buck.” He babbled as he fell apart under Bucky.

Bucky kept up his desperate and frantic pace. Clint moaned and gasped under him, his hips rutting against the air. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bucky. Gonna come.”

There was a tightening in Bucky’s balls as his own orgasm bore down on him. “Right there with you, darlin’,” Bucky grunted.

Clint groaned and jerked forward, coming in ropes over Clint’s hand. Bucky was not far behind his hips snapping forward and emptying into Clint.

Clint relaxed leaning back against Bucky and breathing heavily as Bucky slipped from his ass. “You know what I really want?” Bucky whispered, against Clint’s ear.

Clint shook his head. “To clean up the mess of the wall I just made?”

Bucky chuckled. “Well, yes, that,” Bucky said. “But I really want to take a bath with you. What do you say? I’ll let you wash my hair.”

Clint turned and kissed him tenderly. “I think that I really want that too.”


End file.
